Final Destination: Death's Grip
by Cwonnor
Summary: After surviving a horrific and deadly airshow disaster, Gwen Boda and her friends don't feel as if everything is alright. When they begin to die, one by one in "accidents" Gwen discovers that there are worse things then Death. Reviews wanted.
1. Chapter 1

Gwen Boda ran down her stairs, making sure none of her bags fell from her shoulder. She checked her watch as her feet met the floor. It was 5:30 in the morning, almost time for her friend Lisa to pick her up. Her bag slid from her shoulder and clattered onto the hardwood floor. Her mother, Carrie, poked her head out from the kitchen and shouted, "Gwennie! Stop being so loud, you'll wake you dad up."

Gwen rolled her eyes and unlocked her phone. Lisa hadn't called or texted her yet and Gwen's alarm hadn't even gone off. She had to make sure she was ready to go. Her mom called her into the kitchen, motioning for her to come. The smell of eggs and bacon greeted her as she walked in and sat down at the table. A plate with her breakfast was still steaming on table. Gwen smiled and sat down, forking her eggs almost immediately. Her mom brought a cup of orange juice and sat down across the table.

"So, are you excited about going?" Her mom asked, smiling.

Gwen swallowed the food she had in her mouth and said, "Yeah, I'm very excited. I can't believe you guys actually let us go without leaders this year." She tucked a lock of her brown hair behind her ear and checked her phone again. It was almost 6 o'clock and Lisa still hadn't texted or called. Gwen rolled her eyes and set her phone down on the table.

"Well we just thought that you guys needed a trip all to yourselves. I mean, you're seventeen and you're about to go to college, you needed one last big trip before you go." Her mom said, gently resting her hand on Gwen's.

"I honestly thought you guys weren't going to let us go, you've never let the youth group do something this big before." Gwen said.

"Well, you guys are old enough. And besides, it's only Toronto, you'll be fine."

"You're still going to be worrying, aren't you?" Gwen asked, eyeing her mom.

Her mom sighed and twiddled with her fork, "Gwen, you know I will be. You're my daughter, I have to worry. Plus your brothers are going with you, that'll be enough to worry about."

"Mom, listen to me, you'll have _nothing_ to worry about."

"I still have to. I know God's going to be watching but it'll still be pretty nerve-racking. You remember the rules right? Curfew at twelve, no partying and no drugs, and make sure you guys keep track of each other."

Gwen sighed and laughed, "Mom, this isn't Vegas. We're going to Toronto! And partying, drugs? Really?"

"I just wanted to make sure you knew the ground rules, you never know what could happen." Her mom said.

Gwen's phone vibrated loudly on the wooden table and in bright green words, Lisa's named appeared. She had sent a text to her. Gwen slid her finger across the screen to unlock the phone and tapped it to open the message.

Lisa: On the way!

You: Okay! We'll be ready.

"Josiah, Jace, get down here! Lisa's going to be here any minute!" Gwen's mom called up to the boys.

"Okay, calm down! We're coming!" Jace called back down the stairs.

Her mom shrugged her shoulders and said, "They can't ever be on time, can they?"

Gwen giggled and watched her mom walk down the hall. She dropped her plate in the sink and poured soap on it. She washed the dishes and looked out of the window. In the middle of the yard sat a single black bird, watching her. It raised its wings at her and cawed, and then took to the sky. Gwen shrugged it off and rubbed the soap and water off of her hands with a cloth.

The bird slammed into the window, cawing at Gwen. She shooed it, waving her hands at it and banging on the window. Ignoring her attempts to get it to leave, the bird gave a hiss and flew away.

Freaky bird, Gwen thought.

"Gwen, honey, get your bags! Lisa's here! Boys, come down _now_!" Her mother shouted, beginning to climb the stairs.

Gwen picked up her small shoulder bag and pulled the handle up on the rolling suitcase. She opened the door and walked down the groaning stairs. The bird cawed at her from the tree and Gwen stopped to look at it. Before she could do anything to it, she turned around to see her brother, Josiah, run right into her. Gwen was sent sprawling into the grass and dirt along with Josiah.

"Ow, Gwen! What the heck?" Josiah exclaimed, standing up and wiping the grass and dirt off of his shirt and pants. He reached for Gwen's hand and pulled her up.

"I'm sorry! I was looking at something, calm down!" Gwen exclaimed. She grabbed her bags off of the grass and opened the door to Lisa's blue Chevy pickup.

Lisa turned down her blaring country music lowered her sunglasses.

"Gwen, are you sure your parents are okay with this?" Lisa asked, pulling her brush out of her purse.

Gwen nodded and said, "Yeah, they're totally cool with it. Why? Are you nervous about it or something?"

"No, no, not really, it's just that I've never really done something like this before. Two weeks in Toronto doing mission work. I just have some sort of feeling like something might go wrong."

Gwen sighed and gently placed her hand on Lisa's shoulder, "Lisa, there's nothing to worry about. It's only a few of us in that hotel we've been going to for the past three years. Nothing could go wrong! I promise."

Lisa smiled and honked the horn, shouting "Come on! We have to go soon!"

Jace ran out of the house and jumped into the backseat. Josiah, who had gone back inside the house to get the rest of his bags, tediously walked to the car. Carrie walked out of the house and down the stairs towards Lisa's truck.

"Jo, get a move on," She told him as she walked past him, "Lisa, sweetie, thank you for taking Gwen."

Lisa pushed her sunglasses back up and nodded, "Aw, you're welcome Mrs. Carrie, it's not a problem."

"Okay, so you kids remember the rules right?" Carrie asked, motioning to each one of them.

Josiah groaned and said, "Yes, mom! We know the rules. No drugs, alcohol, partying, or being out after twelve."

"And no strangers in the rooms with you guys. I don't want you to be tempted into doing something you would regret," Carrie said, "Now you guys go on, you don't want to be late to the church."

"Oh, yeah, I totally forgot about that!" Lisa said, giggling a little.

"Bye mom, love you." Jace said, waving to her as the truck slowly backed up down the rocky driveway.

"Bye kids! Stay safe!" Carrie yelled, waving to them.

Lisa's car pulled out of the driveway and sped towards the church. When Lisa was out of earshot, she turned the volume all the way up and blared her country music. Bobbing her head while she drove, Lisa was oblivious to Gwen and Josiah's obvious distaste for the music.

Josiah leaned forward and spun the seek knob, turning it to the only Christian station in that area. Lisa turned the music down and scoffed.

"Um, excuse me, Jo, this is my truck." She said, glaring at him in the rearview mirror.

"Well I just thought we could use this music to get pumped. Besides, all the country music talked about was beer and girls." Josiah told her while he stared out of the window.

Lisa rolled her eyes and kept driving. Once they came to a red light, Gwen rolled her window down and looked over at the small dollar store. Two plastic jet planes hung from hooks at the store's entrance. They were both swinging in the wind. The planes hit each other, again and again. Gwen watched them and felt a small shiver up her spine.

"Gwen!" Lisa said, tapping on Gwen's shoulder.

"Oh-huh-what?" Gwen said, dragging herself out of the haze she had been in.

"Ugh, were you not listening? I asked if you wanted to go to East Falls on the way up there."

"East Falls? Why there?" Gwen asked.

"Because, look," Lisa said, pulling a small flyer out of her purse while she drove, "There's the annual air show this weekend! It's going to be there while we pass through, so I thought it might be something fun we could do before we go to do mission work."

Gwen looked at the flier. It had the picture of biplanes, jets, huge cargo planes. It looked like something that would bore her. But if everyone else wanted to go, then she would have to go.

"I guess we could go. It looks sort of, I don't know, redneck." Gwen told her, stuffing the flyer back in Lisa's purse. Jace quickly snatched it out and unfolded it.

Lisa snorted and said, "Really Gwen? We live in the south, this isn't exactly intellectual central."

Gwen and Josiah both laughed. Jace was too busy reading about the air show on the flyer.

The truck drove down an off ramp and into the city. Passing by the Taco Bell, Gwen saw an old, ragged man dressed in black holding up a sign with sloppily written words that said: _**The End is near. **_Lisa looked at the man and groaned.

"That man has been out there for four days now. All he talks about is how he knows when the world's going to end. It's really strange. He almost convinces you, but I guess that's what he wants to do."

"Do you think he's true? I mean I believe what the Bible says, but do you ever wonder?" Gwen asked her, staring at the man until she couldn't see him.

"No, I mostly just stick with my beliefs. In any case he'll be wrong and we'll be right." Lisa said.

Lisa pulled into the church parking lot where a group of teens were waiting for them. A skinny, tall, blond haired boy waved at them, shouting "Finally! Hurry up so we can get in the bus!"

Gwen grabbed her bags and walked out of the truck. Lisa pulled her bag out from the tailgate and locked her car. Josiah and Jace ran for the bus, trying to grab seats in the back.

"Gwen, hey!" A short, copper haired girl greeted.

"Erin, how are you?" Gwen asked, hugging the girl.

"I'm doing well, actually! I passed all of my courses and I don't have to go back to school until October. Isn't that sweet?" Erin excitedly told her, pushing her hair behind her shoulder.

The two girls walked to the bus, excitedly chattering about the trip. Gwen looked up at the sky, noticing it was getting cool. The sky darkened a little and the temperature dropped. It was the middle of July and Gwen shivered.

"Gwen, are you okay? You're shivering." Erin asked.

The sky lightened up and the temperature became hot again. Gwen looked around, feeling as if she was being watched.

"Um, yeah, I'm fine." Gwen told her, smiling to reassure her.

The blond guy came over and said, "Come on, we're about to leave."

"Okay Seth, chill, we were coming." Erin said, pushing past him and getting onto the bus.

Gwen smiled at him and said, "Are you excited?"

She climbed the steps up and onto the bus, with Seth following close behind. She sat down beside a girl named Kelsy.

Seth sat down in front of them and turned around saying, "Yeah, I am excited. I can't wait to get all of the work done for the church there."

A large guy with a scraggly beard walked onto the bus and shouted, "Who's ready for Canada!"

The youth group cheered and clapped their hands. Kelsy turned around and started talking to a small, pale, platinum haired girl named Victoria.

Gwen looked around and found Lisa sitting in the front beside a boy who they called Satchell. She felt the bus lurch forward and she closed her eyes.

It was going to be a long trip.


	2. Chapter 2

Gwen jumped, startled from the bus stopping. Her hair was tangled and messy from her leaning against the window. Kelsy, not knowing she was awake, tapped her shoulder.

"Hey, Gwen, get up. We're at the airshow." Kelsy said, getting out of her seat and walking towards the front of the bus.

Gwen yawned and stretched. She made sure her shirt was clean and not covered in crud. She pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and unlocked it. 3 MISSED CALLS, the screen said. Gwen pressed on the small phone icon to check who called her, but when it popped up, there were no calls. She erased the call history and slid the phone back into her pocket.

Gwen looked out of her bus window out to the airfield. Small stands, more than a dozen, were dotted around the grounds. Little kids ran by with their parents and people sat in white fold chairs, watching the planes fly by. A group of cheerleaders stood around a small gift stand, giggling about the items there. Some of the kids in her youth group were already inside the gate of the airfield. There was a deep, green forest behind the grassy field. Gwen smiled, excited about the air show. A barbed wire fence served as the entrance to the airfield, extending farther than Gwen could see.

"Gwen, come on!" Jamie called from the front of the bus. He ran after his best friend, Richie.

Micah, Bryan, and Satchell walked together, cracking jokes about everything they saw. Morgan, Victoria, and Nikki were waiting for Gwen at the bus entrance. When they saw her they started walking towards the air show.

The roar of planes flying overhead filled the air along with the cheers of the crowd. Small kids ran by them, bumping into Nikki.

"People seriously need to keep track of their kids." Nikki said, crossing her arms.

Morgan groaned and said, "Nikki, please, no drama? They're just little kids."

Nikki sped up, saying "Whatever, Morgan."

Nikki walked ahead and caught up to Kelsy and Erin. She looked over her shoulder, glaring at Nikki. Morgan waved her away, glaring right back at Nikki. Nikki rolled her eyes at her and opened her phone, no doubt making a Facebook status with song lyrics about _former _best friend.

"What's her deal?" Victoria asked, keeping her gaze on Nikki's back.

Morgan sighed and said, "She got mad at me because I didn't want to spend the night with her. Plus, you know how she quit Winter Guard last year?"

Victoria and Gwen nodded as they walked into through the main gates of the air field.

"Well I joined it this year, which I guess was a bad thing to do." Morgan said, twisting her hair in her hands.

"Well, just let it simmer down. I'm pretty sure she'll get over it fast. Remember what happened last year at the bonfire with Seth and Victoria?" Gwen told her, eyeing Victoria.

Victoria laughed and said, "Oh, gosh, that was hilarious! He almost set my tent on fire."

"Oh, yeah, and then you wouldn't talk to him for like, three months?" Morgan asked, smiling. She laughed and then looked over at Nikki, who was staring at her.

"Yeah, that time." Victoria said. She looked at Morgan who stood watching Nikki.

Victoria hugged Morgan and told her, "Look, Morgan, it's whatever. Don't keep thinking about it. If Nikki wants to start something on what could the best trip of your life, then ignore her. Come on."

They walked past Nikki, who glared at them. Erin was talking to her mom while Kelsy texted someone. Nikki rolled her eyes at Morgan. _She's so stupid, she thinks she's all that because she's on the guard team,_ she thought. She saw a group of cheerleaders walking towards them and put on her best smile.

Walking towards them, she waved sweetly. One of the cheerleaders, a thin brunette girl, smiled and walked over to her.

"Hi there!" The girl said as she reached Nikki.

"Hi, I'm Nikki!" Nikki said, trying her best to hide the edge in her voice.

"I'm Lilith! Do you guys live around here? I haven't seen you around school or anything." Lilith asked, folding her arms.

"Oh, no, we're from North Carolina. We're going to Canada on a mission trip. Are you guys cheering or something today? I haven't heard of cheerleaders being at an airshow." Nikki said, motioning to the group of girls.

"Oh, yeah. Our school needed more money, so we were booked to cheer hear during the times when the planes aren't flying."

"Hmm, that must suck." Nikki told her, pulling her vibrating phone out of her pocket.

It was a text from Victoria, who was one of the people she did not feel like talking to. She deleted the text message and stuffed her phone back in her pocket. Lilith looked back at the group and held a finger up, telling them to wait for her.

"Um, hey, I've got to get back to the group, we're about to do a cheer. Are you guys going to be in town long?" Lilith asked.

Nikki sighed loudly, "I don't think so, maybe just for tonight. Why?"

"Well, if you decide to stay longer you guys should come to the game next week. It's really cheap, plus we could use another cheerleader." Lilith told her, her face beaming.

Nikki's mouth went agape. She cried out with happiness, but then realized that she was leaving tomorrow.

"Ugh, this sucks! I don't think we can." Nikki told her, her entire demeanor turning gloomy.

Lilith took her cell phone out, "Well, if you do," She said, handing her phone to Nikki, "Just text me. Put your number in here and I'll text you mine in a minute."

Nikki quickly dialed in her number and handed Lilith her phone back. One of the girls from the cheer squad walked over and greeted them.

"Uh, Lilith, Marlene's getting a bit antsy. We gotta go." The girl said, locking her arm into Lilith's.

"Bye Nikki! It was nice meeting you!" Lilith called as she walked away.

Nikki smiled and walked back to Erin and Kelsy. Kelsy gave Nikki a look.

"Who was that?" She asked as she sent a Tweet to Twitter.

"Oh, um, this cheerleader named Lilith. She wants us to go to a football game next week if we're here." Nikki explained.

"Really Nikki? That sounds cool, but I doubt we'll be back." Erin told her, beginning to walk away towards the seats. Nikki just shrugged.

The girls walked to the seats, chatting about the huge planes parked near the seats.

While the girls walked to the seats, Richie and Jamie were running towards a food stand.

"Aw, sweet, they have deep fried Oreos!" Richie exclaimed, pulling out a wad of cash.

"Gross dude, how can you eat those?" Jamie asked, making a sick face at the Oreos.

Richie crammed an Oreo into his mouth and tried to talk to Jamie but when he did chewed up Oreo and globs of spit fell onto his chin, making Richie laugh even harder.

Jamie was grossed out. He walked away from Richie, fast. He saw Seth standing near the fence, clapping as the cheerleaders came out and began their routine.

"Hey man." Jamie said, chest bumping Seth.

"Where's Richie? I thought he'd be with you." Seth said without looking at him.

Jamie sighed and said, "Yeah, about that. He was trying to talk and laugh while eating fried Oreos. I bet you know what happened when he did that."

"Um, yeah, sounds kind of gross." Seth replied, chuckling a little.

"Do you think he's changed any?" Jamie asked, eyeing him.

Seth shrugged a little and said, "I dunno. I mean, I guess people change all the time and I don't see why Richie's an exception. Why?"

"I don't know, he just seems a little too excited for this trip." Jamie told him.

"Pfft, dude, come on. It's Richie, when is he not a little too excited?"

Jamie coughed and said, "I guess you're right. Still I don't know if it's Richie or something else, but something doesn't feel right."

"I'm sure it's just jitters about the trip. I had them last night, they pass once you get comfortable."

They watched as the cheerleaders danced and twirled flags. As they made a pyramid, three jets flew by, causing the crowd the go wild. The girl at the top did a backflip into the arms of a male cheerleader. Her purple and gold sequin outfit fluttered in the wind. She looked out into the crowd and her gaze seemed to stay on Jamie. He waved at her and she waved back, her face covered with a huge grin.

Gwen, who had gone astray from her group, found herself walking to where Jamie and Seth were. Gwen was about to greet them, but then her cell phone vibrated. UNKNOWN appeared on the screen. She put the phone to her ear and answered.

"Hello?" Gwen said.

A crackle of static was all that she heard and she said, "Hello?" again. Once again nothing but static. She was just about to hang up when she heard someone talking on the other line.

"You guys, there's something wrong!" She heard herself say.

"Who is this? Richie? Connor?" She questioned, becoming nervous.

"Gwen, stop! You're the one who said nothing would go wrong! You promised!" Lisa screamed into the phone.

"Lisa? Lisa, what are you talking about?" She shouted into the receiver. She felt a cold wind blow past her, causing her to shiver. The trees in the forest blew and swayed with the wind.

"Seriously, quit it! You aren't being funny." Victoria said to her through the phone.

"Victoria? Lisa? What is going on! Somebody tell me!" She screamed into the phone.

Gwen's world was spinning. People walking past her walked faster to get away from her. She looked around for the people who were talking into the phone. She spotted Lisa talking to Richie over by the food stand. Victoria walked past her, smiling and waving. Gwen caught up to her and grabbed her arm.

"Victoria," She said, her voice wavering and her hands shaking, "Victoria, did you call me just now? You and Lisa?"

Victoria gave her a funny look, "Call you? No, I didn't call you. And I haven't been anywhere near Lisa the whole time we've been here!"

Gwen felt a lump swell in her throat. Her eyes glistened with tears. She was so scared, as if something she feared was near. She ran to Lisa, pushing past people.

"Lisa! Did you or anyone else call me?" She asked, out of breath.

"Um, no," Lisa told her, "I've been here with Richie."

Richie smiled but didn't talk. Instead he chewed his food. Gwen walked back towards Seth and Jamie, her whole body shaking. She didn't even know what was scaring her; all she knew was that fear was consuming her.

"Guys, something strange just happened." Gwen told them, her body still shaking.

Seth and Jamie exchanged glances. Seth asked, "What do you mean? Like did someone do something to you?"

"No, nothing like that, I've got this really, really bad feeling. I've felt it ever since we left North Carolina." Gwen told him.

"See Jamie, I told you. You're not the only one who's gotten a bad feeling, even Gwen's got one." Seth told him.

"The same thing happened to me. I totally thought something bad was coming, but Seth said I just had jitters about the trip." Jamie said, smiling at her to reassure her.

Gwen still didn't believe it. She knew something horrible was going to happen.


	3. Chapter 3

Erin clapped and cheered as jets flew overhead. A small Cessna was taking off to fly in the show. She stood with Lisa near Jamie, Gwen, and Seth. Her copper hair blew in the gust of wind the jets released.

"Isn't this so cool?" Lisa shouted over the roar of the jets. Her nails clacked on the keyboard of her phone.

Gwen was still nervous about being at the airshow. She tried to calm herself by breathing slowly, but nothing seemed to work. _Come on Gwen, come on, it's just the jitters. You'll be fine, nothing's going to happen, _she thought.

"Okay ladies and gentlemen, give a big round of applause for Jerry Hemsworth in the Cessna 206!" The announcer said, followed by a huge round of screams, cheers, whistles, and claps.

A small, white plane whizzed by and flew upwards as the jets flew underneath him. Gwen smiled at the plane as it whizzed overhead. Seth's cellphone rang loudly and he pulled it out of his jeans. His brother, Micah, was calling him.

"What?" He asked abruptly.

"Dude, look at that plane! Something's wrong!" Micah said to him.

Seth looked up at the small plane. It was still ascending. He nudged Jamie and Gwen, pointing up to the sky. The engine sputtered out smoke and died. People in the crowd looked up to see what was going on, some of them screaming. People pointed to the sky and frantically screamed for everyone to run.

Inside the cockpit, the pilot was screaming in pain. His chest felt like it was going to burst and his arm was fidgeting. Pain swam through his body and the vein in his temple pumped faster and harder. He screamed in one last jolt of pain and slammed down onto the controls. The dead pilot's body slid onto the stick, causing the plane to do a complete nosedive.

"Everyone please stay calm!" The announcer shouted into the microphone, failing at hiding the fear in his voice.

The roar of the plane came closer and closer as the jets flew underneath. Just as they were passing below the plane, it crashed into one of the jets. An enormous rose of fire bloomed as three of the other jets collided, flying towards the crowd. Pieces of shrapnel and burning metal flew at the crowd.

Screams erupted as the flaming corpses of the planes fell towards them. Micah, Satchell, Bryan, and Jace tried to run away but pushed and shoved each other. The boys fell over one another and as they tried to stand up one of the planes slammed into them, exploding in a shower of orange and red fire. The grass ignited, sending a titanic wave of fire roaring towards the crowd.

"Run, everybody get out of here!" Jamie shouted as the other wreckage flew towards them.

Richie was shoved into the food stand by frantic bystanders. The fire reached the propane tank in the stand and exploded, sending a large skewer into his right eyeball. The skewer ripped through his face and ripped out of the back his head. Blood poured onto the ground as a pool of it formed under his body. Kelsy was spattered with the blood and screamed at the sight of Richie's body and frantically tried to find the gate. Smoke and tears blurred her vision as she ran, ruining her eyesight. The remaining jets tried to land, but the landing gear snapped off of one of them, sending the jet crashing into the others and into the observation field. Kelsy heard the rumble and turned around as one the planes flipped and rolled straight for her. She fell onto the ground as the jet flew over her. The tip of the nose impaled her in the back and flipped over with her attached to it. Kelsy's limp body swung around as it slammed her corpse back into the ground and ripped her torso off of her legs. The plane crushed more people and spun around, crashing into a small car and exploding.

Morgan ran with Lisa and Erin towards the exit. The Cessna's burning wreckage was blocking the exit, along with dozens of bodies. The propeller was still whirring and spinning around/

"Where do we go?" Erin screamed, looking around. The fences were covered with barbed wire making escape impossible.

Lisa spotted another exit farther down, past the food stands. She shouted for them to follow and Erin ran with her. Morgan saw someone trapped underneath the burning wreckage and ran to the man. His once peach colored skin was now a hideous black. He was screaming in pain. Morgan tried to help him out of the fire, but as she pulled his hand the skin ripped off. She stumbled over and fell into the still powered propeller. Morgan was shredded into hundreds of pieces, the sound her bones snapping filled Lisa and Erin's ears.

"Oh, God no!" Lisa screamed.

"Lisa, Lisa come on!" Erin shouted as she grabbed her arm and pulled her.

Nikki spotted Lilith near the other exit and shouted for her. Broken glass protruded out of her back and leg, blood cascading down the length of the latter. A trickle of blood spilled over her bottom lip and stained her teeth red. She groaned in pain and limped towards the exit. The fire was soaring across the entire airfield. Lilith ran to her, taking hold of her wrist and helping her towards the exit.

"Look out, it's coming down!" Someone screamed

Lilith and Nikki both looked up as a stadium style light fell onto them. Lilith's neck snapped and she was crushed down, as if someone had stepped on a soda can. Nikki was partially decapitated and her spine was snapped clean in two. Barbed wire, knocked down by the light, swung and sliced Victoria's throat open. Victoria choked on her blood and held a hand up to it, trying to stop the bleeding.

"Move outta my way!" A large man shouted, shoving Victoria towards the fence. She slipped backwards and fell onto the jagged base of the light. The metal sliced upwards, ripping her stomach open and spilling her entrails onto the ground.

Jamie, Gwen, and Seth looked around for a place to go. The forest was the only place left. The other exit was crowded with desperate, screaming fans trying to escape the horrific nightmare.

"We have to go for the forest! It's the only way to escape!" Gwen shouted, pointing to the forest. The group made a run for it, trying as hard as they could to make it out of the airfield.

"Erin, the forest!" Lisa screamed, pointing to the other group. They followed close behind the others.

Another light fell, smashing a cable wire that was connected to the stage and to the loudspeakers. The wire swung around the ground and sparked Erin stepped on it, electrocuting her. Her skin burned and fried. Erin flew away from the cable and collapsed to the ground. Lisa didn't stop running. As she ran through a tent, two deep fryers were sent flying by an explosion. Hot cooking oil splashed onto Lisa's exposed skin.

Lisa screamed as her skin burned and melted. She fell to the ground and cried out in pain. Gwen looked back and screamed as she saw Lisa's mutilated body and she was even more terrified by the fact that she was still alive.

"We have to help her!" Gwen told them.

She ran back for Lisa and tried to find her hand. The burnt and melted hand was almost non-existent. The stage collapsed beside them, sending two loud speakers into Jamie's head. Jamie's head snapped off of his body, splattering the group with blood. A support for a stand snapped and fell onto Lisa's back, snapping her spine two. Lisa's screams ended with a loud groan. The life faded from her eyes.

"Gwen come on!" Seth said, pulling a crying Gwen away from Lisa's body. They ran past the remains of a jet, the flames snapping and clawing at their heels like a rabid dog.

The jet exploded, sending a piece of metal into Seth's throat. He fell onto the ground and groaned as blood cascaded down his throat. She lifted his head up and screamed. Part of his neck was sticking out along with the metal. The blood spilled out onto her hand as she let his head drop to the ground. She screamed in horror at her dead friend.

"Seth, please no!" She said, trying to help him. He coughed out blood and his body fell limp.

Gwen looked in every direction but couldn't find anywhere to go. The forest seemed like hundreds of miles away. Her world twisted and was filled with nothing but death. Bodies littered the grass, blood was everywhere, and all of her friends were dead. Gwen screamed in pain and sobbed. A huge explosion rocked the area as the jet in the middle of the field exploded. The wing flew towards her, straight for her head. Gwen screamed as it sliced cleanly through her neck, decapitating her.


	4. Chapter 4

Gwen gasped and sucked in a deep breath. She was drenched with sweat and her eyes were wet from crying. She looked around and saw that everything was normal. There had been no plane crash, no deadly explosion. Everyone was still cheering and having fun, the jets were still flying overhead, and none of the food stands had exploded. Gwen turned and saw Seth and Jamie still watching the jets fly by. Lisa and Erin stood beside the group and greeted them.

"Gwen, is something wrong?" Lisa asked.

Gwen looked at her with her eyes bulging out of her head, and said quietly, "We have to get out of here."

"What? Gwen, what's wrong?" Lisa asked, putting a hand on Gwen's shoulder.

"Guys, there's something wrong!" Gwen said to them.

Lisa scoffed, "Gwen, calm down, nothing's wrong."

"We have to get out of here! The planes are going to crash, everyone's going to die!" Gwen screamed, grabbing Lisa's arms and shaking her.

Erin pushed Gwen off of Lisa and got in between them. People around them were staring at them like they were crazy. A woman whispered to her husband, a little boy pointed at her, and the cheerleaders gave her dirty looks.

"Stop it, Gwen." Jamie said, crossing his arms.

"Guys, there's something wrong!" Gwen said to them frantically.

"Gwen, stop! You're the one who said nothing would go wrong! You promised!" Lisa screamed at her. Lisa's face was becoming a bright red.

"Seriously, quit it! You aren't being funny." Victoria exclaimed, rolling her eyes.

"Funny? You think I'm trying to be funny? How in the heck is this funny, Victoria? I'm trying to save us all!" Gwen told her.

Feedback from a microphone resounded and a man got up on the stage. The group looked over at him, momentarily distracted from their bickering. He waved at the crowed, smiling and began talking into the microphone.

"Okay ladies and gentlemen, give a big round of applause for Jerry Hemsworth in the Cessna 206!" The announcer said, followed by a roar of applause and cheers.

Gwen's eyes widened with fear. She realized at that instant that what she saw was going to happen. She desperately looked around and found the exit. A cold wind blew past her body. The trees in the forest bent from the force of the wind and leaves danced around the group. Gwen looked up and saw birds circling the airfield.

"Come on! We have to leave!" Gwen screamed, turning around and taking off for the exit.

"Gwen, wait!" Seth shouted, running behind her.

"Guys, come back! We're about to miss the show!" Lisa screamed, walking quickly after them along with the others.

"What is her freaking problem? She's been acting weird ever since we got here." Nikki said, walking with Lilith.

Gwen stood beside the bus, bawling. _What is going on? Get ahold of yourself, Gwen, you're overreacting, _She thought. She pulled her hands out of her pockets and found that they were shaking uncontrollably. Her breathing had turned into deep shudders and her legs wobbled as if they were made of rubber.

She felt a pair of hands hit her back, sending her into the glass doors of the bus. Startled, she turned around to find Lisa behind her.

"What the heck is your problem? Do you just enjoy making everyone's day miserable?" Lisa asked, shoving her again.

Gwen wiped the tears from her eyes and said, "Lisa, look, just hear me out. I saw the crash, I saw the planes explode, the fire, heck, I even saw all of us die!"

"You saw all of us die? That's the stupidest thing I've heard!" Lisa said.

An explosion tore across the sky along with the terrified screams of the attendees. The two girls turned to see the airfield ablaze. Jets spun into the ground, people were sent flying by the explosions, stands turned into bombs. Lisa screamed in horror as she watched the scene unfold. Gwen's mouth fell open, her eyes refused to believe what they were witnessing. Screams and cries of shock erupted from the rest of the youth group. She realized she didn't see Josiah or Jace in the group.

She raced forward to find them, pushing past everyone else in the group. Before she could get inside, Erin grabbed her and pulled her away from the airfield. Gwen tried to pry herself out of Erin's arms, screaming and kicking like a displeased three year old.

"You can't go back in there, Gwen!" Erin said, pulling Gwen away from the burning hell that was once the airfield.

Another explosion ripped across the sky, sending burning shrapnel into the parking lot. People ran past them, screaming, from the burning airfield. The youth group watched in horror as the field burned into black. The fire consumed the entirety of their pupils, giving them each an orange glow. The wails of sirens came closer as the fire roared, almost as if it acknowledged what it had done.


	5. Chapter 5

A clock slowly ticked away, the only sound in the room. Gwen sat in a corner by herself with her knees hugged close to her chest. She felt as if she had been ostracized by the rest of her group. Victoria and Erin stood beside the door with Victoria twisting her hair in her fingers and Erin chewing her nails. Nikki and Lilith sat against the wall together. Richie sat by himself and fiddled with his Ipod, playing a Call of Duty game. Seth was in a chair beside Jamie, neither of them talking to anyone. The silence was sliced only by the clock, whose ticking seemed to be deafening.

The keys on Lisa's phone clacked as she texted her mom again; she had to make sure they were okay. Even though they were all the way back down in North Carolina, she still felt like they might've been in the airshow. Paranoia and fear slithered around her mind like a snake, slowly coiling around her perception of what actually happened. She chewed on her perfectly manicured nails, which she had never done before, and looked anxiously at the clock.

Richie was totally oblivious to the fact that half of the youth group was dead. He fidgeted with his Ipod and shot zombies on the game. The flashing lights and gore captured his attention long enough that he wouldn't have to realize where they were at the moment. He smiled gratuitously at the game, almost acknowledging what the game did for him.

Lilith sighed angrily and stared at the clock. She regretted meeting Nikki in the first place because if she hadn't, then she wouldn't be in this stupid mess. She was supposed to be back at home, pretending to care about the airshow disaster along with her friends and making sympathetic Facebook and Twitter statuses so she would get noticed more. Nikki smiled at her slightly, and Lilith smiled back. But the smile was no more real than the jury in the O.J Simpson trial; she didn't care and wanted to leave. She slid her phone up again to see if she had any new text messages but of course she didn't. No one ever texted Lilith first. She _always_ had to text someone first. She didn't understand why, though. She was the peppy, brunette, cheerleader with the football boyfriend. She was perfect at everything, everything! But no one seemed to notice unless she wore a skimpy outfit or acted like one of the girls off of Jersey Shore. Lilith crossed her arms and thought about her friends she left at the airfield.

Seth sat in disbelief beside Jamie. His brother, Micah, was dead. He hadn't seen him when they ran out of the airfield but he assumed Micah had made it out. But after a few painstakingly long, dreadful minutes, he realized the cold hard truth. Micah, Jace, and Bryan had all been crushed by the burning skeleton of a jet. Seth could only hope that he died fast, if not instantly. He didn't even know how he was going to break the news to his family or if he could. He swiveled his eyes to Gwen, who sat buried in her knees. He stared at her with a mixture of anger and thankfulness. He didn't know which to feel more of. He also felt a pang of guilt for not listening to her. When had she ever done something like that before, trying to be funny? Why had they even accused her of trying to be humorous? The way she looked with the look of fear, the wild way her eyes seemed, none of that seemed stage. But now, of course, he knew she hadn't staged any of it.

Victoria didn't really understand why the disaster had taken place. _We were on a mission trip for God, for their church, and He allows this to happen?_ She thought, picking at her nails. Her platinum blond hair had fallen out of its ponytail and turned into a scraggly mess. She didn't care at the moment. She felt so bad for Gwen and Seth, she had cried for at least two hours straight. They both lost siblings, a loss Victoria couldn't have even imagined in her wildest dreams. She ran her hands through her hair as she tried to find a meaningless activity to occupy her time. She had to try to get this off her mind for now.

Erin sniffed and wiped away tears. Her makeup and mascara were smeared on her face but she didn't care right now. She unlocked the screen on her phone and read the news again. CNN, Fox News, and all of the local news websites were talking non-stop about the airshow disaster. So far, 56 people had been killed in the crash, with 5 still missing. _ How can you be missing? It's obvious they're dead, _she thought. Erin felt a sob begin to grow in her throat and tried to hold it in. She shuddered and looked around the room, making note of everyone. She watched Richie fidget and move with his Ipod and she angrily scoffed. _Really, Richie? Half of our youth group is killed and he plays Call of Duty? Wow. _She jammed her phone into her pocket and closed her eyes.

Gwen darted her eyes across the room and tried to look at someone. But every time she met eyes with another person in the room, they looked at her like she was a freak. Gwen didn't even know what she had seen or why all of the strange things had happened to her. She couldn't stand it, not knowing what was coming or why everything had happened. Everything in the dream had felt so real; she could smell the smoke, hear the screams, she even felt the warmth of the blood that had been flung onto her. Whatever it was had landed them into the East Falls Police Department. They were waiting for the detectives to review their stories and to release them. She ran her fingers through her strung out hair and huffed, trying to calm her nerves.

A loud clicking and the sound of the electronic lock caused all of the kids to jump. The door opened up and a pair of detectives walked in. One of the detectives, a man, had black thinning hair, a slight belly, dark green eyes, and his face had been wrinkled from years of stress. His face was dull and unappealing, with a big pointed chin and a strong jaw. The other detective, a woman, was the exact opposite. She was thin, with bright, curly blond hair that went down to her shoulders, and bright teal eyes. She had high cheekbones, bright red lips, and perfectly set eyes.

"Hi, I'm Detective Lee, this is Detective Cress. I understand what you all must be going through." The woman said, motioning to themselves then back at the kids.

"How could you possibly know what we're going through?" Victoria asked, sitting up in her chair.

"Look, I'm going to say this one time and one time only. Shut your mouth and we'll get along just fine." The woman said, furrowing her brow and narrowing her eyes at Victoria.

Victoria's eyes widened in surprise and she quickly closed her mouth. The woman cleared her throat and then continued, bringing the smile back to her face.

"Now, I know that you've already gone through everything with Detective Cress but I just want to go over it one more time, with you." She said, pointing to Gwen.

Gwen rolled her eyes and stood up, following the woman out of the room. The man shut the door behind them. The woman walked in front of Gwen, her high heels clacking on the hard, gleaming floor. They neared a room with one large window that was obscured by blinds. Detective Lee opened the door and motioned for Gwen to go inside. Once inside, an electrical beep sounded from outside and the woman took a seat in front of Gwen. She still had a smile plastered on her face but Gwen could almost see the look of worry underneath. The woman's eyes easily deceived her true emotions.

The woman sifted through a stack of papers and finally dug one out of the large pile. The papers were stapled together and Gwen could see her name written in red marker. The woman looked at Gwen then to the paper.

"So, Gwen, you told Detective Cress that you had a vision about what happened at the airfield. Any details about that you'd like to share with me?" Lee asked, thumbing the papers.

Gwen laughed a little, "I'm just gonna tell you the same thing I told him. I-I had some sort of vision, premonition, whatever. I saw the disaster, I watched my friends die, I even saw myself die!"

"Okay, okay," Lee said, holding her hand up, "Calm down. Now, are you sure you didn't take any drugs? No narcotics, maybe a little tablet of something."

Gwen rolled her eyes and smiled in disbelief, "For the last freaking time, no!"

Lee gently placed the papers down onto the table and leaned forward, staring Gwen squarely in the eye. Gwen leaned back a little, trying to maneuver away from Lee.

"I can already tell that you and I won't be getting along. You and your friends can go." Lee told her, getting up and opening the door.

Gwen quickly walked past her and out into the clean corridor of the police station. She could hear the _clack-clack-clack_ of Lee's high heels behind her. Phones rang throughout the building and suited men and women walked in and out of doors, moving past Gwen. She walked back to the room where her friends were and stopped. Detective Cress stood in front of the door with his arms crossed.

"Could you open the door, please?" Gwen said, crossing her arms and smirking.

The man turned without saying a word and slid a keycard into a small black rectangle beside the door. A small dot turned from bright red to bright green and the door opened. All of the people inside stared at her as she walked in. Gwen still felt as if somehow the crash was her fault. _It's their fault too, if they had listened to me then maybe they would've been alive, _she thought. She shook her head, thinking _No, stop thinking like that! Listen to yourself, would you have believe _you_?_

"So, can we go or not?" Lilith asked, her face puckered as if she'd sucked a lemon.

"Yeah, we can go. They don't have any more questions to ask us." Gwen said.

Lilith jumped up from her seat and shoved Gwen out of her way saying, "Good, you freaks have caused me more stress than I've ever had! I mean look, my friggin' forehead has wrinkles now, wrinkles!"

Nikki ran after her shouting, "Lilith, Lil, wait! Are we still going to hang out?"

Without missing a step Lilith shouted, "Screw you!" and flipped her middle finger at Nikki. She slammed the door open and walked out, grumbling to herself.

Appalled, Nikki began to cry. Lisa rolled her eyes and walked past her, along with the others. Gwen tried to console Nikki, but she pushed her hands away.

"Get away from me. You've already caused enough trouble today." Nikki spat, scowling at Gwen as she walked off to follow the youth group.

Gwen just stood there in disbelief at what Nikki had said. Cress walked by with a giant smirk on his face, the first glint of emotion Gwen had seen on the man the whole time she'd been at the station. She walked slowly behind the others, not wanting to stir any other trouble. She'd call her mom, but she knew she wouldn't get an answer; her mother was in too much pain to talk to her. Surprisingly, Gwen felt a calmness that she had never felt before. It wasn't because her brothers were dead or the fact that no one was talking to her. She didn't know where it came from, only that she was feeling the most calm she had felt that day.

She pushed the door open and kept up her pace behind them, nearing the bus. Erin slowed down and waited for Gwen. She smiled consolingly and hugged her a little.

"Are you doing okay? I know you've had one heck of a day." Erin said, smiling.

"I'm not actually. My brothers are dead and everybody hates me. But you know, it's strange, I've got this weird calmness that I've never felt before, something unnatural." Gwen told her.

Erin cocked her head, "Maybe it's that thing that people talk about in church, and you know when people talk about how God causes them to have calmness or a joy?"

"I hope it is, it's probably the only thing that's keeping me from sobbing right now."

Gwen looked across the street and noticed a woman in a black dress staring at her. The woman was inhumanly thin, with milk pale skin and horrendously dark eyes. The woman waved at her slowly, like a pageant girl. Gwen slightly waved back, confused about the whole situation. The woman pointed to Gwen just as a bus rolled by, obscuring the woman. When the bus passed she had vanished.

"Erin, Erin! Did you see that woman?" Gwen asked, pointing to the place on the sidewalk where the woman had been standing. She was beginning to feel fear crawl up her spine.

"What woman?" Erin asked, looking.

"She was right there, I swear to you!" Gwen said, tugging Erin's hoodie sleeve.

"Gwen, you're just seeing things. Maybe you need to get some sleep; you've had a horrible day." Erin told her as she stepped onto the bus.

Gwen looked back to the spot where the woman had been standing. Nothing was there, not a trace of her at all. Whatever it was, it had caused the feeling of calmness to vanish.


End file.
